


Conciliation

by wildestranger



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca is rough with Marcus in ways he has not been with other lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to solvent for the prompt!

Esca is rough with Marcus in ways he has not been with other lovers. His fingers leave bruises on Marcus’s wrists, and his teeth bring blood to the surface of the skin every time. Marcus shudders under him, bites his lips, and breathes deep shaking breaths when Esca touches him. He does not complain.

Esca holds Marcus’s thighs between his own, presses them together so that Marcus will try to stay still. He can’t, though, when Esca is riding him, the uneven rough twists pulling him deeper into Esca’s body. Sometimes Esca ties his hands behind his back and takes him with an arm pressed against Marcus’s throat. Sometimes he pins their joint hands above Marcus’s head and rubs against him, close enough for Marcus to pant into his mouth and thrust up against him, his thighs holding Marcus in place. He does not always allow a kiss; Marcus likes it too much and it is too much like surrender. Yet sometimes Esca pushes him back, bends him over and takes his mouth with lips and teeth, the only way he will consent to penetrate Marcus. Because he is greedy, he says, because he wants Marcus to fall apart.

Esca won’t take his clothes off, even though Marcus follows the line of his tattoos with reverence, and goes still and breathless at the sight of his bare arms, the curve of his back. He will hold his fingers around Marcus’s throat as Marcus slides his hands under Esca’s tunic, a squeeze for every squeeze, a stroke for stroke. Marcus looks at him with calm eyes, trusting even as his cheeks grow flushed and his mouth pants for breath. Esca feels Marcus’s body strain under him, the muscles flexing and unflexing with the effort to keep his allotted place. After, when they are both sticky under their clothes, Esca licks the bruises on Marcus’s neck. They are finger-shaped and dark with blood, and Marcus will twitch and smile and stroke Esca’s hair.

He lets Marcus pull down his breeches and take him into his mouth, because it means something to Marcus, a Roman, and that means something to Esca. He likes the feel of Marcus’s rough-shaven cheeks, the catch of lip and teeth against his thighs, and the noises Marcus can’t help making. Marcus’s hands are sure as he parts Esca’s knees, but they tremble when he holds them. Sometimes an errant finger will stroke the skin behind the joint, and Esca will press his thighs together and pull at Marcus’s hair. He won’t touch Marcus after, nor let him touch himself, only speak to him as he lies down naked and spurts over his belly.

Marcus tries to tell him things, but Esca does not let him. He was a slave, and there are things he will not do, kindnesses he cannot allow and gestures he will not accept. He knows what Marcus feels. What he himself feels is something that is known but not thought about. Still, he suspects that Marcus knows.

Esca is rough with Marcus. Esca tells him that he is greedy. Esca takes him, and takes him, and does not let go.


End file.
